Kurogame's show
by The Ultima Society
Summary: Actually, I suck at summaries. This is a fanfic about MY show; you can also put in the review that you want a certain character or anime, just anything you want! your choice!


ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kurogame: Yahoo! I'm finally ShuRei's co-writer!  
  
ShuRei: Urusei! I was about to pick your friend and you showed up.  
  
S.A.: Stop fighting, you guys.  
  
Kurogame: And as for new members, I'll now start my first fanfic!  
  
S.A: To tell you the truth, I really wanted to read ShuRei's stories.  
  
ShuRei: Uhm... minor problems.  
  
Kurogame: You're at it again; just tell her what's REALLY going on between your soul mate.  
  
S.A.: Soul mate? You mean ShuRei's already got a... date?  
  
ShuRei: It's nothing! Don't mind him. muttering You're dead meat, Kurogame!!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kurogame's show!! Chapter 1- Saiyuki guys  
  
One day, a high-school boy, together with his girl pal was researching something on the internet when he encountered a mysterious video clip upon open his e-mail account for messages. And so he opened it and watched....  
  
Kurogame: Minna-san, I don't do long credits plus the useless speech so since this is practically MY show, I have invited my favorite anime characters for my first posted fanfic, the SAIYUKI. clap clap  
  
The audience roared and some cheers were heard.  
  
Hakkai: Such an honor to be included in your show, Kurogame-san.  
  
Gojyo: What a crappy-looking apartment.  
  
Goku: Any food in here?  
  
Sanzo: Behave yourself, kono baka saru!! put outs his paper fan and smack it unto Goku's head.  
  
Kurogame: veins popping out Uh...Hakkai-san, can you calm your comrades down?  
  
Hakkai: Hai!  
  
Kurogame turns on the sound system, played the video camera and provided some beverages for his guests. Kurogame: And now my dear audience let us start the show.  
  
Sanzo: This not better be long.  
  
Hakkai spent his time sipping his tea while the other two bickered with each other, leaving Sanzo being questioned first by the host.  
  
Kurogame: Sanzo-sama, since you're the group leader and the 59th Toa Sanzo, what does it feel like?  
  
Sanzo: It's a waste of time, being stuck with some stupid guys who do nothing but argue, stranded when our driver lost the map and sleeping out; not to mention saying out preaches that has nothing to do with me or anyone. In total, it sickens me.  
  
Hakkai: laughs  
  
Kurogame: Uhhh...Thank you, Sanzo.  
  
Some boos were heard from the audience. Gojyo and Goku kept teasing each other while it was Hakkai's turn to be interviewed.  
  
Kurogame: Hakkai-san, how did you meet Hakuryuu?  
  
Hakkai: Eh?  
  
Kurogame: I said, HOW did you MEET Hakuryuu?  
  
Hakkai: silence passed through I just found him. laughs  
  
The crowd and even Sanzo & Goku got dumbstruck... Gojyo's jaw dropped.  
  
Kurogame: W-we'll be right back after the commercials.  
  
-BACKSTAGE-  
  
Kurogame: What the HECK were you four doing on my stage?!!  
  
Sanzo: What? You asked us questions and we answered them back.  
  
Hakkai: ...I just told you the truth...!  
  
Kurogame: Alright, you two, listen up carefully, if my show turns into a disaster, I'm gonna make you all pay! his eyebrows had reached the top portion of his forehead  
  
Goku: Eeeee.....Scary!!  
  
Gojyo: This show's boring. There's no woman in here.  
  
Kurogame: Gojyo-san, just wait for the end of the show.  
  
Gojyo: Omna??!!!  
  
Kurogame: Hai. So please make the show last. Onegai!!  
  
Goku: FOOD!!!!!!  
  
Kurogame: That too.  
  
Goku: Yahoo!!!!  
  
-Back to the show- o sigh  
  
The girls from the back row were screaming crazy when Goku appeared in a formal manner while Gojyo, an old lady was cheering for him. snickers  
  
Gojyo: grabs Kurogame from the back and dragged him to the backstage Tell me what's going on!!! Why aren't any chicks crazy for me?? Then that monkey, why does he have many fans?!! his head is about to explode  
  
Kurogame: Just wait for the ending!!!! Three veins had popped out  
  
Gojyo: looks terrified hai..!  
  
Kurogame: And now, back to my show. Arre?  
  
Hakkai: Doushta mo, Kurogame-san?  
  
Kurogame: Where's Goku?  
  
Hakkai: Oh, him? He said he asked you for permission to get some food in your fridge.  
  
Kurogame: Masaka.....  
  
Kurogame runs light-speed into the kitchen and there he found the little monkey, uhm...taking out loads of food; sukiyaki, mackerel, sushi, sashimi and even a bottle that contains beer inside. And in the owner's reaction, he became outraged. sigh  
  
Kurogame: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING OUT FROM MY FRIDGE???  
  
Goku: Huh? I thought it was for free.  
  
Then, there was a loud CRASH that came from Kurogame's room. A group of demons have arrived and assembled right at the spotlight (I had no choice, ok?); they are Kougaiji, Lirin and Dokugakuji.  
  
Kougaiji: Sanzo, let's settle this at once!!!  
  
Sanzo: Why not?!  
  
Lirin: Here I come, baldie Sanzo!!  
  
Gojyo: Don't ignore me!!  
  
Goku: HARRAHETTA!!!!!  
  
Dokugakuji: sigh  
  
And the two groups had decided to fight each other... in the middle of Kurogame's show, wreaking havoc and destroying all the objects that surrounds the people, that includes five video camera, six spotlights, the kitchen, living room; even Goku, emptying the fridge while Hakkai calms his comrades excluding their enemies. Before finding the bathroom highly damaged and the whole apartment experience wreckage by the five demons and one human, the host could not take it anymore, leaving him to reach his limit and has gone completely freaked out.  
  
Kurogame: STOP IT!!!!!  
  
After the shout was made, all eyes were placed at him, letting him freeze and stop with his guests as well. Then, one person has spoken his insides, rather his opinion.  
  
Hakkai: Kurogame-san, I'm sorry because of the destruction of possessions including your first show. And I will apologize to you because of my comrades' behavior. If you won't mind, you can give us any punishment you would like us to have. Just name it.  
  
Sanzo & Gojyo: OI!!  
  
Goku: has a big slice of cake in his mouth what's going on?  
  
Kurogame: sigh alright, be sure to thank your companion after I make this announcement. All of you won't be punished because of what you had done in my show, but... Sanzo, Goku & Gojyo: BUT???  
  
Kurogame: You have to do me a favor.  
  
-1 month later-  
  
Goku: No fair!!  
  
Gojyo: AARRGGHHH!!  
  
Sanzo: Dammit!!  
  
Hakkai: Maa, maa.  
  
Kurogame: re-reads aloud the held parchment since you left a major damage including my 500-dollar fridge...  
  
Gojyo: Wait, that's Goku's fault not ours!!  
  
Sanzo: I agree.  
  
Goku: It's not my fault; Lirin ate all the food there! It's the truth!  
  
Kurogame: Shut up and listen, that apartment costs a billion to me and the only way you can repay is to work for me. You three earned it.  
  
Hakkai: laughs it off  
  
Gojyo: Don't laugh! It's frustrating!!  
  
Sanzo: Tch—  
  
Goku: Why is it only THREE? Kougaiji and the others were the ones who dealt the damage; I only ate that piece of cake—  
  
Gojyo: Piece of cake?! You ate the whole cake in one gulp!  
  
Goku: Well, that's true but I am not included in there fig—  
  
Kurogame: Urusai!!! Hakkai, I leave you the explanation.  
  
Hakkai: Gojyo will work as the mechanic. He will be responsible for any problems brewing with the sound systems and screen effects. Sanzo will be the temporary host until the original host changes his own mind. And Goku...  
  
Goku: stares blankly nani?  
  
Hakkai: You have the most important job.  
  
Then, Hakkai leads the young kid to a large room, filled with lots of things.  
  
Goku: jaw dropped what the—  
  
Hakkai: You'll be the janitor.  
  
Goku: Sounna!!  
  
Hakkai: Rules are rules.  
  
Someone was snickering wwwwwaaaaayyyyyyy up at the building.  
  
Kurogame: It's nice to have your very own computer, especially the keyboard. evil laugh  
  
End of Episode 1 -  
  
Kurogame: Before I end the episode, our next special appearance will be from the characters of Groove Adventure RAVE. Hope all the readers will be interested in watching the next show, sayonara!! -  
  
After doing a film-showing with that sent clip, the one who watched it doesn't even know what to say...  
  
Kenji: What a very weird e-mail.  
  
Naoru: Same here.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ShuRei: HOW DARE YOU USE MY CHARACTERS!  
  
Kurogame: It's only a fanfic, don't be so angry.  
  
S.A.: Actually, ShuRei's got a point.  
  
Kurogame: You too? sighs Well readers, you know what to do.  
  
Hakkai: Please R&R  
  
Extra-note: I think my story's kinda boring and complicated. I'm sorry, minna-san. This is the first fanfic I ever made!! Believe me!!   
  
Another one is you can also suggest anything (like saying an anime that you want to be featured), just anything and anyone you like to be the guest. (I'm not as creative as ShuRei, okay??!) 


End file.
